


Futuros destinos

by elportalderealidades



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Destinos - Freeform, Fanfiction, Multi, Travesía
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: En este cruce de caminos se encuentran las direcciones de las distintas sendas que puedes escrutar antes de decidirte a recorrerlas. ¿Será una de estas señales la que te resuelva a emprender el viaje?¡Estos esbozos de historias son un adelanto de nuestras futuras travesías! Espero que te cautiven lo suficiente como para que me acompañes en ellas en un mañana no muy lejano∼
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	Futuros destinos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, viajeros!
> 
> ¿Cómo estáis? Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad? Si bien las condiciones actuales no son las más positivas, espero que todos os encontréis bien y que las limitaciones para salir al exterior no hayan obstaculizado, al menos, vuestros viajes a través de las palabras.
> 
> Hoy, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no vengo aquí a anunciar el comienzo de una nueva travesía, aunque me gustaría. En cambio, vengo a decir que el Portal nos ha concedido, si bien no un viaje como tal, sí un pequeño asomo de lo que nos depara el futuro, de las aventuras que, más tarde o más temprano, podremos vivir a través de él.
> 
> Así, ¡hoy queda publicada una obra llamada Futuros destinos! En ella encontraréis pequeños esbozos, breves escapadas a esos lugares que algún día visitaremos más por extenso. Este primer destino nos lleva, concretamente, a la Francia de los años de 1832 en adelante, ubicación que quizás algunos de vosotros conozcáis ya, o quizás no; en cualquier caso, ¡disfrutad del trayecto y dejaos llevar por su magia! El aroma de la lluvia y sus recuerdos llega ya hasta nosotros a través del Portal…
> 
> ¡Nos asomamos un poco y nos dejamos absorber por su fantasía!

La lluvia caía incesante sobre los campos. Al otro lado del cristal, Grantaire contemplaba aquel comienzo de tormenta con una inusitada calma; inusitada, al menos, para lo que era habitual en su carácter, como cualquier persona que lo conociera bien podría apreciar.

Pero es que Grantaire se encontraba en ese momento muy lejos de ahí. Aunque su cuerpo se situara junto a la ventana, sentado en una silla con las piernas en alto, su alma, su espíritu, o quizás su mente —dado que él no creía realmente en las dos primeras— había huido lejos, planeando bajo el agua liberada por los cielos borrascosos. El pasado era una cosa extraña, se decía parte de su ser, reticente, como solía, a sumergirse demasiado en sus recuerdos, a dejarse llevar por ese torrente de melancolía cuya desembocadura no era capaz de divisar.

Aquel había sido un día de lluvia también. Pero él había estado resguardado, como ahora. No solo, eso no: en aquel entonces se había hallado en buena compañía, ahogando las penas de la existencia con las mejores medicinas que conocía: el alcohol y la amistad.

Una amistad perdida para siempre, recordó. Unas risas que ya no volverían a retumbar en sus oídos, unas sonrisas que no volverían a iluminar las tinieblas de su embriaguez…

Las lágrimas que ahora asomaban a sus ojos no habían aparecido con la primera llegada de ese pensamiento, meses atrás. Meses atrás, algo, no sabía exactamente el qué, le había impedido llorar la muerte de sus dos amigos, así como la de tantos más, tantos haces de luz prodigiosos que habían abandonado la faz de la tierra sin despedida alguna, sin que él se enterase, en una larga noche de junio. Larga noche que aún se perpetuaba, que extendía sus garras hacia él y trataba de conducirlo, como tantas otras veces, al abismo.

Ahora, a diferencia de entonces, Grantaire consideraba aquel abismo un destino casi prometedor.

Si no fuera porque no estaba solo, aún no. Porque aún quedaba un haz de luz iluminando sus tinieblas, aclarando la oscuridad profunda de su pesar con su voz imperiosa y firme.

—Ten cuidado. Te podrías enfriar.

Grantaire volvió de su extraño viaje al pasado, sus sentidos regresaron todos al presente un momento antes de que su alma, o su espíritu, o su mente pudiera hacerlo también. Pero su cuerpo reconoció instintivamente esa lumbre intensa, esa llamada clara e inequívoca. Vio los ojos de esa figura siempre reconocible, la aureola dorada de su rostro de ángel, la severidad que la fina línea que formaban sus labios concedía a su semblante. Esa severidad, por fortuna, se había suavizado en los últimos meses. Donde antes había rigidez, desdén, ahora había una seriedad más serena, más benefactora. Ahora Grantaire no le inspiraba desprecio, sino una suerte de conmiseración y, quería creer, genuina preocupación.

—Déjame quedarme aquí —respondió, su rostro tornando a la ventana para perderse de nuevo en la infinitud; si bien su mente, esta vez, no pudo hacer lo mismo, no mientras su último haz de luz estuviera ahí, con él, mirándolo y hablándole—. Déjame quedarme aquí hasta que me duerma.

Las similitudes con el pasado eran inevitables a ese punto. Sus sentimientos, su emoción más viva estaba en ese momento anclada sin remedio a aquella noche fatal, a aquel preludio de lo inconcebible. Todo se asemejaba ahora a esa noche. Todo ahora le recordaba a aquella oscuridad.

Todo salvo una cosa.

—Entonces me quedaré contigo —repuso su ángel, su lumbre, tomando sin dudar un asiento contiguo al suyo y siguiendo su mirada hacia el exterior. Hacia el pasado—. Y quizás así la noche sea benigna con nuestros sueños.

Las lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos, como la lluvia de los cielos en el mundo de fuera, en el pasado y en el presente. Pero Grantaire no sentía miedo. No podía sentirlo estando bajo cobijo, resguardado de la inminente tormenta, ahogando las penas del sufrimiento con la mejor medicina que existía: el amor.

Si bien esa medicina no era suficiente, a veces, para lidiar con el dolor, ni podría jamás cerrar por completo sus cicatrices, sanaba. Poco a poco, día a día, bajo la lluvia y el sol, en la noche y la mañana.

Y, sobre todo, en la aurora del nuevo día que estaba por llegar.


End file.
